Nightmares
by Bagel-chan
Summary: After Movie. Eugene is pondering things that have happened to him while Rapunzel has a nightmare. T to be safe.


**[Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or the Characters. William is mine and the unborn child is mine but everyone else is not. NOTE: This is my first Tangled Fanfiction. Please, Be Kind.]**

* * *

><p>Nightmares<p>

_I am a very lucky man,_ Eugene Fitzherbert thought to himself as he stood staring, on his balcony, out at the kingdom of Corona below him at an ungodly hour. Despite it being summer, the night air was cool and he found himself trying to suppress shivering as the air wrapped around his bare chest. _Remind me why I decided to come out here again_ he thought as he looked up at the stars in the cloudless sky. Although there wasn't much to see since the light of the brilliantly, shining moon made it feel like it was daytime. He let his eyes drift back down to the kingdom and watched the light of the moon dance along the roof tops.

He had been unable to fall asleep too much stuff going on around the kingdom… and after tossing and turning, for what seemed like hours, he decided that a change in scenery was what he needed. So here he was, standing outside in the middle of the summer night trying to get to get his body to let him fall asleep. Hey, it had worked for his son William when he was a baby, why shouldn't it work for him too? Unfortunately, instead of making him sleepy, it was making him further aware of every little thing that was happening in the kingdom… which wasn't very much. Bored, he let his mind drift back to his earlier thoughts.

_I am a VERY lucky man_ he thought again, stroking the short hair that was growing from his chin. And it was true! For one thing he had everything a man could desire; a good home_ even if it is the palace…_ he thought. He had a loving wife and a happy family _which was growing again_. He glanced back into the room at his wife's sleeping form and her noticeably round belly, which contained their second child. Smiling, his eyes left his sleeping wife and were looking back up at the stars. He was lucky since the people love him for being Eugene Fitzherbert, the orphan, not Flynn Rider, the most notorious thief in Corona. The fact that he had brought the Lost Princess back as Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider, the bounty and the death sentence that had been placed on his head was now gone thanks to King William (Rapunzel's Father). Not to mention, he was married to the most beautiful girl- no girl could not describe her anymore- woman in the entire kingdom of Corona and she wasn't just any girl. No, no, no, no. She was Princess Rapunzel, the lost Princess of Corona.

_Fitzherbert now_ he added with an afterthought, a smile creeping onto his face. They had only been married for five years but it seemed like forever. Forever since he had found her tower, forever since he had been "forced to make a deal" to take her to the kingdom to see the lanterns for her 18th birthday. Forever since he had cut her hair and Gothel had died. Forever since _I died_ he thought _and was brought back by her. _To this very day and for the rest of his life he knew that he would be happy that he chose to hide from the Guards in her tower. In a way, she saved him, just like he saved her from Gothel… Even if it meant dying, he would do it again in a heartbeat. He shook his heads of the thoughts, as if trying to erase the memory associated with it and dazed out into the quiet city that he knew so well.

"Eugene…No! Mother! He loves me. He's not going to leave me!" He heard his wife cry from within their room. Turning on his heels, he ran to back into the room and to her side instantly. Although she was tossing and turning, she was not awake. _She's dreaming… it's a nightmare!_ He realized.

"Rapunzel, Wake up!" he said shaking her but she tried to get out of his grasp.

"No! Mother! Please don't kill them!" she whimpered thrashing about. _She's dreaming about Gothel_ he realized and tried harder at getting her to wake her up. Finally she sat up in bed eyes wide open with fright.

"Rapunzel?" he asked when she didn't move. At the sound of his voice she flung herself into his arms and he felt his shirt instantly get wet. _She's crying_ he realized and he instantly began rubbing her back and whispering nonsense in her ear, trying to soothe her.

Once she had calmed down he asked "Do you want to talk about it?" He watched her take a few breaths before answering, "It started out at the campfire that we had the night before my 18th birthday. I had just healed your hand and you were going to get firewood. And then she was there. She wanted to take me away from you. When I told her that you loved me, she called me demented and then asked me why you would love me?" she shuddered and looked at him teary eyed before continuing "then it shifted and we were in the tower…and you were calling me to let down my hair…" she trailed off but he knew where this was going. "It wasn't just you this time," she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "Will was there too, and the unborn one was there to and it was a girl. I was tied up with the chains and then watched as she stabbed all of you, over and over," the tears were running down her cheeks now and all Eugene could do was wipe away her tears and hold her close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Will is not going anywhere, and this unborn child is not going anywhere. We are all safe here, and she of all people can't hurt us anymore, Pascal saw to that. If someone or something ever threatened this family, I will protect us," he said pulling back so he could look in her eyes. That got a smile out of her. "And I will protect you, because someone has to," she said to him almost in a teasing way. Eugene was glad that she was returning to her normal self and he jokingly answered back "But I am the Infamous Flynn Rider!"

"Yes, but I am the wife of Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider. I will only protect Eugene Fitzherbert since he's the one I married," she shot back getting into the rhythm. Slowly they were getting back into their usual banter.

"But you married both of us, were the same person!" Eugene said tackling her so that she was pinned between him and the bed. "Well Mrs. Fitzherbert it seems like we have found ourselves in this position once again," he smiled. She rolled her eyes before meeting him halfway, her lips crashing into his.

When the need for air became impossible to ignore, they broke apart, chest heaving, trying to take the much needed air. That's when they heard it, the sound of their door knob being jiggled. Eugene instantly was up and at the door when it opened, revealing their four year old son Will holding a rusty frying pan. It was his favorite object to hold since it reminded him of his favorite thief... Flynn Rider.

"Daddy," he whimpered tossing the object aside and instantly clung to his father. "I had a bad Dream." Pascal was on top of the child's head. Since the child's birth Pascal had chose to sleep with the young boy instead of Rapunzel. Although at first Rapunzel had missed having the small creature sleep next to her, she eventually got used to it with Eugene's help of course. Eugene looked at his wife before carrying the child over to their bed. Once on the bed, Will detached himself from his father and reattached himself to his mother. Pascal climbed onto Rapunzel's shoulder and gave her a reassuring nuzzles against her cheek.

"Will, do you want to talk about what happened in the bad dream?" Rapunzel softly asked him as Eugene settled himself so that he was on the other side of his son.

"Daddy and you were gone, and I searched all over the castle," he whimpered. "It felt so real, so I had to come find you and make sure that you were still here."

Eugene watched as his wife bent down at gave him a kiss on his head. "Oh dear, were not going anywhere, she whispered to him glancing at Eugene.

"Hey Will why don't you sleep with Daddy and Mommy tonight," Eugene said earning a smile from his wife and a hug from his son.

"Thank You daddy!" he whispered nuzzling his head into his father's neck. Eugene smiled and together they all settled back into bed Eugene and Rapunzel towards the edge while their son rested in between them.

"Good Night Mommy, Good Night Daddy!" he said before snuggling into the blankets and falling asleep. After a while of trying to fall asleep again, he looked over at his wife and son. He found his wife's green eyes staring back at him. He gave her a smile and felt her hand on his chest. He grasped it and gave it a kiss. She sighed contently before getting up and kissing Eugene's head and falling asleep. Eugene sighed happily, relishing the feeling of her lips on his forehead.

_Yep. I am so glad that I chose to hide in her tower that day and I would not change a minute. Even if it meant dying all over again so that she could be free from Gothel's clutches, I would do it again in a heartbeat. She gave me my life back. She made me remember, and fell in love with, the man who was Eugene Fitzherbert was again and I love her for it._ He looked over at his sleeping wife and son once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: So what did you think? Was it Dreadful? Was it Awesome? Let me know by clicking on the Review button below. Please.]**


End file.
